Huntress
by NorseGirl23
Summary: The Invasion happened, and that left them scrambling to figure out the Light's next move. That meant that there would be new members to the team. Huntress, the daughter of Batman and Catwoman, finally joined, and that was when they start to realize that even worse thing would be to come. Add that on top of the changing relationship between Helena and Dick, craziness will happen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please read and review!

* * *

A young woman with long, very black hair and playful dark blue eyes was not too happy to see that her so-called friend was off doing her own thing. She rolled her eyes, and she should have expected that.

"Helena," the voice of Dick Greyson pulled her out of her thoughts. he was wearing that cocky half-smile as he stood closer to her. "I find it hard to believe that Selina would let you out of her sight."

"She's busy," Helena said, and she saw her so-called friend leave with a guy. She pressed her lips into a firm line.

Her favorite song was playing, so that was enough for her not to worry about that. Dick pulled her after him, and they began to dance. She could not help but smile up at him as they began to dance. They had been friends since they were nine, but it only happened through a chance meeting when her mother secretly brought her to see her father, an interesting family situation that most people would have troubles understanding if they had known about it. during that first meeting, she tried to get him to smile because she thought he looked so sad. He was wearing that almost similar look that night.

The song ended, and Dick walked with her as she went back to her apartment while she was taking some classes. She was easily laughing with him as they went, and it was no time before they were at her apartment.

Helena unlocked her door, and they walked inside. Before she could even close the door, Dick pulled her to him and began to kiss her. She was about to push him away, but she did not. Helena wrapped her arms around his neck as she started to kiss him back. It felt that good. Dick pushed her against the wall, and she hitched one leg around his waist. His lips were on her neck, and his hands went up and down her sides, slowly and deliberately.

The spent that night together, enjoying it and wanting to look past it in the morning.

* * *

Helena scrambled after her phone when it was going off. It was her mother telling her where she was supposed to go for something very big and important, and that was supposed to be in twenty minutes. How did she forget that?

Her eyes scanned over to Dick who was lying on the bed, already awake. The way his eyes followed her as she moved to grab her clothes made her pause. That was why.

Dick got out of bed to get his clothes. He grabbed her arm when she moved past him.

"I really need to go," Helena told him.

"I figured that," Dick said, and he let go of her. "The Watchtower?"

She nodded as she grabbed her bag, and she did not notice the scowl that Dick was starting to wear. Helena did notice that he was pretty quiet, and she thought that was weird. It was too much like their first meeting.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," he said. "Nothing."

She shook her head, and it was her way of brushing that away. During the early years of the League, her mother was one of the few people her father trusted enough to keep an eye on things when he was busy, and over the past couple years, she really had helped her mother a lot. Maybe he did not want their strong partnership to break apart.

That was a pretty lame excuse, so it made sense that she was not really going to worry about it.

Before they left, Dick pulled her into a deep kiss, and she melted against him. He tangled his fingers through her dark hair while his other hand trailed down her side get her be as close to him as possible. It became more heated and urgent the longer they were kissing.

He pressed against her, and he kissed down her neck. Helena let out a breathy sigh, but she had to stay with reality, or she would be late.

"Dick. . ." She tried to tell him.

"Yeah. . ." He said, slowly and reluctantly letting go of her. "You. . .need to go."

* * *

Helena was being talked at by Kara Kent, or Supergirl as she called herself. Kara was not really annoying, though, so Helena did not really care. Actually, Helena thought that most of what she was saying was entertaining, and she started to really laugh after a while.

"I never thought that you guys would even know how to laugh," Kara commented once Helena stopped laughing.

"I do," Helena defended herself. "Really?"

Then Kara started to laugh, and Helena gave her a mock glare before she laughed, too. They only stopped when they noticed that the Black Canary was going to speak to them, so they became pretty serious.

"Today is the day," Kara quietly whispered to Helena, and one of the corners of Helena's mouth tipped up into a small smile.

"We don't know what the Light will do," the Black Canary told them. "And, with Luthor head of the United Nations, they will try something. We have a long fight ahead of us."

"We're ready," Helena said without really stopping herself, and Kara quickly nodded in agreement with her.

Kara had to start some of her training with the Black Canary because Superboy was on some other kind of mission, and Helena had to be with Nightwing, who was only at Watchtower upon the request of Batman to train with Helena the moment she joined the Team.

Helena, Huntress, and Nightwing were sizing each other up, looking for the right moment to strike. She made the first move, a jumping kick to his head, and he only blocked it to make her awkwardly land on the ground. They went like that with Nightwing matching her attack for attack to really help show what she could or could not do.

She tripped him to the ground and straddled him as she looked down into his eyes. A smile played at the corners of her mouth when she noticed that he was breathing heavily as he looked up at her. He lightly bucked his hips that made her pause and quietly sigh which was enough for him to flip her to the ground.

He pressed her arms to the ground as he leaned over to whisper to her:

"You should've expected that."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please read and review!

* * *

Huntress, Helena, saw what was about to happen to Robin. The others were too busy to be able to get to him in time. Without even thinking, she crashed through the window and fought Robin's would-be attackers, shooting her crossbow bolts at them in a way to confuse them,

Once she was able to stop them, she felt a pain a pain coming from her leg, and Robin look at it in horror.

"Huntress?" He asked, quickly reaching out to her while he was about to call for help.

"What?" She asked him. She was struggling to ignore the pain that she had been feeling, and it was steadily growing worse with each passing moment.

"Your leg," she heard Supergirl say.

She looked down at her leg, and she saw that it was bleeding horribly. It really began to hit her. Dizziness. Huntress began to sway on her feet, and things were looking pretty dim. Supergirl caught her before she could even hit her head on the ground. They acted quickly, getting her into the Bioship, but she was barely aware of it all, though she was fighting off the dark fuzziness that was threatening to attack her. She knew that Supergirl had wrapped up her left to at least keep the bleeding from being any worse.

She was taken into the medical bay of the Watchtower, and she was vaguely aware of some of the League members helping her.

"She still has glass in her leg," she thought she heard Black Canary say. "Fighting only made it worse."

That was all she really remembered.

* * *

Dick only learned about what happened to Helena on the mission from a short conversation with Tim. Helena was back at the Watchtower in surgery to get the glass out of her leg. He tried not to show it, but the news upset him pretty horribly. He had to really work to to keep himself under control.

She was fine, had to be. They got her help in time.

He had to repeat that to himself over and over again as he went the Watchtower. Why he was so bothered by that was not something he wanted really think about at the moment. If someone asked him, he found himself thinking, then he would say that she was one of his closest friends, and he did not want to lose anymore.

Dick could hear her laughter, and he actually relaxed. She was fine. Fine. He walked into the small room, and Helena gave him a surprised look before she went back to talking to Kara, schooling her expression enough to keep Kara from noticing anything. Kara gave them a knowing look before she made a halfhearted excuse to leave them alone.

"Why are you here?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm and collected, but it shook a little when their eyes met, and it was clear she was not happy about that.

"I can't see if you're alright?" He teased as he sat in the bed next to her.

He made sure there was some space between them, and he was not sure what could have happened if was too close to her.

She gave him a smile. "Like that would stop you."

He chuckled a little before he became serious again. "What happened?"

One of her eyebrows quirked up. "Didn't Robin tell you?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "You're avoiding the question."

She pressed her lips into a firm line. "Robin was going to be attacked, and the windows was kind of in my way."

Dick stopped himself from saying what was really on his mind, but he really wanted to tell her that. She did not need to risk her life to save Robin. The look she gave him though, made him realize that she could understand what he was thinking about. It came with being a part of what was called the Bat-family.

He let out a breath, and he moved a little closer to her, gently resting his hand on her bandaged leg. There was that relief that it was not as serious as he thought it would have been. Dick was not really bothered by that sort of feeling, and he knew that he should have been.

Helena let out a small breath when she felt his hands, and she closed her eyes. She leaned back in the bed, and Dick leaned forward, not able to help himself, and kissed her. One of her hands tangled through his hair, and he ran his hand up her leg, slowly rubbing her leg as he started to kiss down her neck. She quietly hummed before he pulled away from her, realizing where they were and what could have happened if they were caught together like that.

He coughed uncomfortably, and he pulled away from her. "You need to be more careful when you're out there."

"So I've been told."

Helena's eyes held a determination, and that had to make him feel a little hopeful about her being on the Team. Catwoman, one of the few people who could get away from Batman, raised her, so she was as resourceful as any thief. She could plan enough ahead to create her own escape routes. For the longest time, Bruce did not want her into their life, wanting her to have as ordinary a life as she could, but that would have been a little more difficult with everyone knowing that her mother was Catwoman (being arrested under that name made it very difficult for her to keep that unknown), and her father might have been Batman. Her parents trained her throughout her whole life to make her a little ready for the unknown.

He smiled, then. "He must have been waiting to talk to you."

She looked like she was fuming, and she crossed her arms. She was still not happy about that. "Yeah, and he told my mom. She's probably at my apartment waiting to tell me the exact same thing."

The door to the room opened, and he quickly stood up. Helena gave him a strange look, but she did not really say anything when they saw Artemis walk in.

"You're here," Artemis said, sounding relieved to see him. "Good. I need to talk to you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please read and review!

* * *

Dick listened to Artemis tell him her news. She was going to have Wally's child. He did feel a little happy at the news for the friend that he had lost, but it was still a punch to the gut. Wally would have been ecstatic over her news, and the baby would never meet his father. That was another thing that hung around his shoulders.

"My mom's excited, of course," Artemis was saying. "And, I still have to tell his family. . .but I'm sure. . ."

She was practically a member of Wally's family from the moment they started their relationship, so it was not too surprising that they would love the news. It was pretty clear that she had to really work to compose herself, the pain of losing Wally was still raw for her. That was all their little meeting was. He promised her that he would help keep an eye on the baby if she ever needed his help, and she only halfheartedly agreed. She was still in shock over that.

Dick went back to see Helena. She was still on the bed, not even thinking to start walking against orders and knew enough not to do that, and she was staring around her in boredom. She sat up when she saw him, giving him a serious look before she reached out for him, and he sat with her again.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. One hand hesitated before it held his.

Dick looked into her dark blue eyes, and he actually told her. She listened, like she did when they first met when he lost his parents and started living with Bruce. It was enough to be around her, just like all those years before, but it was almost very different in that moment.

He brushed her dark hair out of her face when he became quiet, a gesture that was almost automatic for him. That might have meant nothing really, but it only happened.

* * *

Almost three weeks had to pass for Helena to be allowed to be Huntress again, and that was only under very restricted rules from both of her parents. Still, she had a lot more time to study, but she was not happy about having to spend each night home by herself. Helena hated being bored because time would move very, very slowly.

Dick was knocking on her door, and when she answered the door, he quickly pulled her to him, capturing her lips as he closed the door. They somehow ended up on the ground with Dick's hand running up her legs to end up underneath the dark purple fabric of her dress, pushing it up a little. She reached between them to unbuckle his belt, but he grabbed her wrist and pressed her arm over her head.

"Dick. . ." She was frustrated at him, but she whimpered a little when she felt him gently nudging her legs apart.

"Later. . ." He told her.

He slowly slowly pulled her panties down her legs, and her breathing had hitched when he did that. She knew what would happen, and she wanted to shift her hips upward, but he was able to hold her enough to keep her still.

His tongue slowly ran over her folds, only stopping right before her clit, and she rolled her head to the side as she tangled her hand through his dark, messy hair. He repeated that movement a few more times before he closed his lips around her bundle of nerves, and she gasped and snapped her hips up at that sensation. He pushed his tongue inside of her, thrusting a few times and making different paths before flattening against her.

"Dick. . ." She gasped out, but that was really all she could say as her words really died away at the sensation as she started to come.

"Yeah," he told her, gruffly and quietly as he continued that rhythm.

She arched her back, feeling her eyes roll back, as she was practically chanting his name. Dick reluctantly pulled away from her to allow her to actually breathe. She looked up at him, and she felt so unsettled by the steady gaze that he was giving her. Helena closed her eyes, not wanting to think about that.

"What?" She found herself asking him, and she sat up to reach out to him.

"I was thinking," he told her, and he took a gentle hold of her outstretched hand.

"I'm fine," she told him.

"The fight could've been a little longer," he told her, and they were only going to ignore what was all behind his words and many of their interactions. "Or the others weren't nearby. . ."

"And, I'm here right now," she told him.

"That still doesn't stop me from thinking."

Helena kissed his cheek, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Dick rather automatically held her closely to him, and they were like that for a little while with him lightly kissing her temple. The quietly talked, and Helena was really starting to feel like he was trying to make himself understand that she was still alive, still alright.

He was never this overprotective. Never. Helena was wondering if crossing those personal lines was ever a good thing, and she was not sure what could happen after all of this. They were not ready to ruin the friendship that they had over these short moments.

Helena ran her hand over the still present bulge in his pants, and she heard him groan as he pressed himself into her hand. She unzipped his pants, and she began to stroke him, and he would buck his hips to her rhythm, kissing her temple and her neck. Each one became more frenzied the closer to the edge he got. He moaned out her name.

His hand was always where her leg had been wrapped, and he should have known that it would have bothered him even more. Dick was pretty serious before he left, Helena did not like it. He was supposed to be the happy-go-lucky one, and the serious view of the world was not really going to help him, not really who he was.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please read and review!

* * *

Nightwing stopped when he saw Huntress fight a group of men. It was almost like she was dancing, and it made his mind go blank for a moment. He had to fight with himself to let her fight and going over to keep her from getting too hurt. It was pretty clear that she could take care of herself.

He landed next to her when she finished fighting, and her eyes flickered over to look at him. She did not need to say anything to him, and she was not too happy about that. Huntress glared down at the leader of the men, and Nightwing was wondering if she was going to attack him and really hurt the guy. Her mother and Helena held the same belief that men like them were the worst thing in the world.

"Where are the women?" She asked him.

Her voice was almost as dangerous sounding as her father's, and it would have been enough to make anyone's blood run cold. The leader tried to show that she did not bother him, but it was clear that it was all an act.

"Like I would tell you," the man spat.

"I only asked to give you a chance to help yourself," she told him, and her voice had that sickly sweet quality to it. It had a better effect than growling at the man.

"What. . ." The man demanded.

"Nothing. . ." Huntress said.

She looked at Nightwing, and her dark blue eyes shone with anger and mischievousness. That only happened when she was going to outmaneuver someone.

"Their passports are in his office," she told him.

Nightwing went to grab the passports, not really wanting to leave her alone with them, but he noticed that she had a tight and ready hold on her crossbow. When he came back, he saw that her playfulness was long gone, then. He gave the passports to her, and she looked through them all, relieved to see them.

"You would never find the women!" The man snapped at her.

"Oh, really?" She asked. "Really?"

She walked over to one of the other men, and she had that dark look, one that was almost as dangerous as her father's. That man actually quaked a little. There was something truly frightening about her dark blue eyes. Nightwing was pretty sure that the man thought the eyes were those of Batman.

It did not take long for the man to tell her where the women were being kept, and when she knew, she almost sweetly thanked the man. She was probably one of the few people who could pull that off with success. She told the Commissioner her information and gave him the passports before she disappeared with Nightwing following her.

"What was that?" She asked him when they were long gone.

"Support."

"I didn't need it."

"Humor me."

She made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat, and she had to stop herself from yelling at him. That was what he wanted, and he started to cackle his infamous laugh. That surprised her, and she really looked up at him, not really saying anything.

"What?" He asked her.

"It's been awhile since I heard that," she told him.

"You bring that out in me," he told her without even realizing it.

They left that hanging in the air, not wanting to talk about or even mention what the meaning behind his words even was. That was too beyond what they thought they were ready for. They ignored those words at the time.

* * *

Helena and Dick were back in her apartment. His lips were latched onto her neck, and he cupped her breast and his thumb was over the nipple. She gasped and arched her back against his bared chest as he thrusted into her. Her quiet gasps turned into moans.

"Dick. . ."

"Hel. . ."

His lips ran over her temple, sweet and tender. One hand slowly ran down her chest to rub her clit in time with each of his thrusts, and she cried out his name as she climaxed. She was barely aware of anything around her, only each thrust before his own climax.

Dick was still holding Helena like that, and both were breathing heavily. Things were starting to get complicated, but they were not going to speak about them. For them, living in the moment was much easier and less of a mess. There was a possibility that it would always be like that between the two of them for who knows how long.

There was a message coming from his wrist computer, and he almost reluctantly let go of Helena to check out what was even happening in the world at large.

Helena found a shirt and quickly put it on as she listened carefully to whatever he was talking about. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. Gone was what would have been considered his easy going attitude.

"What's wrong?" She asked, walking over to him. Helena reached out to him, resting her hand along his face.

"There's someone out there who knows about Bruce. . .us," he said.

That made her feel uneasy. That was never a good thing.

"What?" She asked. Maybe she did not hear him right, but that was not possible.

"Someone calling himself the Red Hood appeared in Gotham earlier," Dick told her. "He shot up some gang members, and Bruce chased him."

"He's still out there?" That was unheard of. Almost impossible.

"Yeah," Dick agreed. "Before he disappeared. . .he said his name."

Helena let out a breath. That was not a good thing. Who knows what could happen next. Something horrible or dangerous. Dick pulled her a little closer to him, holding her. They needed each other in whatever the time ahead would bring.

He tried to tell her that she did not need to worry about with Red Hood with him around, and Helena pulled away from him, narrowing her eyes. He kind of let his words die away, so he was starting to realize that he would have to believe she could take care of herself. If he really tried to hold her back then they would have had to speak about that something more that was hanging around on the edges of their encounters.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please read and review!

* * *

Helena and Dick were sparring by themselves, and it was not the testing of each other's skills as anyone would believe if they had seen them. It was almost play, and each of their movements were slow and deliberate. She had him on the ground, straddling him as she looked down at him. Her mouth was close to his.

She leaned forward, and he really could feel that movement. Dick's grip gently tightened around her hips as she started to kiss him. Her lips went over his jaw and down his neck. She made teasingly slow movements against him with her hips. One of his hands went up her white shirt and pushed up her bra, and he started to tease her breasts. He flipped her to the ground, her small, teasing movements became too much for him.

Dick pulled her shorts down slowly, kissing her skin, and he slowly entered her. Helena gasped and pulled him to her to kiss him, and he allowed that small moment to be tender and slow. He was practically shaking from his waning self-control. It did not take long for Dick to pick up his pace, and Helena's hips bucked to meet each of his thrusts. His lips ran over her breasts, and he could hear her gasping breaths. They moaned as they climaxed.

He looked down at Helena, and she slowly opened her eyes. She wore a small smile. That was how they were for who knows how long. They were soon talking and laughing very easily with each other.

There was nothing around them that showed the oncoming storm.

* * *

Helena looked around the strange scene. They interrupted a rite that came from humanity's darkest nightmares. It all involved chanting in a demonic language from an old, leather bound book that many of them would have died to protect.

Oddly enough, these people stopped what they were doing, and they did not even put up a fight when the some members of the Team appeared. One would have thought that they would have put up a deadly fight to keep their special and sacred week out of their hands.

The strange book was taken back to the Watchtower, and Dr. Fate was the one who had to look through it. Then there was that strange thing that happened:

"I have not encountered anything like this before."

That was enough to chill the blood of any member of the League or the Team. Dr. Fate had all of this power and knowledge, and they assumed he would be able to explain the meanings behind that book and the strange ceremony. That unknown was not a good thing to come across, especially when they were not even sure what the Light was planning to do.

There was that one passage that was weirdly familiar and very mysterious, and that was enough to keep a lot of them occupied in thinking about and trying to figure out. It spoke about a woman and her fatherless son of the lightning or something like that, and it was talking how the blood of that child would bring about a great change.

It was pretty obvious that it was some kind of message to them, Helena had thought, but she was not really sure why. It bothered her a lot, and she was not the only one. Her father was concerned about it.

* * *

Artemis was talking with the sister that she had rarely ever seen when she was growing up. It had taken a lot for that to happen, but they were finally getting along. Jade was one of those people who was always by her side during the days after Wally. . .during those dark days.

That day did not start off any differently until their father came over. None of them were too happy to see the man, too much had been said and done between them to make that ever change any time soon. There was something pretty strange that day, though. He was furious and very quiet.

"What do you want?" Jade demanded when she was starting to become really fed up with the man.

"It's what the Light plans to do next," he told them.

Jade narrowed her eyes. "You're still involved with them? Even after everything that has happened?"

He did not really respond, only looking away for a moment before he looked back at Artemis.

"That was nothing compared to what they're planning to do next."

Larry Crock told of a nightmarish little belief that involved both Artemis and her unborn child. It actually made them all a little sick.

"You need to stay with the others," he told her. "It would be better for you two."

* * *

One man walked into a secret meeting, and the group of people were waiting very patiently for what he had to tell them.

"He told her," he said.

"Good," the leader of the secret society said. "Then we will wait."

There was an older woman with white hair and evil eyes with them, and though she outwardly agreed with them all, she was secretly working more for her master than for any of them. They would help her master, and that was why they were working together. Nothing more. He needed more people to rule over, and he did not care about their plan of getting rid of the weak of that world. He did not care.

* * *

It did not take long for Helena to figure out what that book even meant. She went to her father to tell him the horrible news.

"They're going after Artemis," she told him. "And her baby."

He was silent as her news began to sink in. "We'll keep an eye on her."

They were going to leave the Watchtower, and they saw Dick talk with Artemis. Something within Helena melted. It had to do with how concerned he was for Artemis or something like that. She was not really sure why. It went beyond their friendship, and at that moment she did not really care.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Please read and review!

* * *

Helena listened in on what the older members of the Team and the Justice League were talking about how they would keep Artemis and her child safe until they figure out what was ging on with the cult of people dealing with the Religion of Crime. It ended with Artemis living with Oliver and Dinah, unknown to everyone outside in the world. Artemis was going to disagree with that, but she had to silently agree with them all. She had her child to think about after all.

"My dad told me something like that," Artemis admitted. "But he didn't really elaborate. He knew I wouldn't have believed him no matter what I would have told him."

As Dick was about to leave, he locked eyes with her, and she was only aware of him. For that moment, the world was only of the two of them. They quickly looked away from each other, but Kara could tell what had happened. When he was gone, Kara used that opportunity to pull her aside.

"You and Nightwing. . .?" Kara asked, but she already knew answer.

"No idea what you're talking about," Helena tried to deflect.

"It was the way you two were gazing at each other," Kara replied.

"I wasn't gazing at him."

"We were going to leave the room to give you some privacy," Kara said.

Helena quickly looked around, and she noticed that her father was giving her a hard look. He would have been the one to noticed her and Dick's little interaction. That might have been a problem.

"Your secret's safe with me."

"I don't think it's a secret for very long."

Kara gave her an understanding look. "I can see why that would be a problem."

* * *

Dick walked into her apartment later than night, and Helena was about to turn in after helping keeping an eye on the city. She was wearing a long black t-shirt, and she had her long black hair down. He quickly moved to her, kissing her deeply as he pressed her onto the floor of her apartment.

He had her pinned to the floor as his lips went down her neck, and his hands pushed the shirt up, brushing them over her bared skin. His lips followed his hands over the skin of her stomach and lingered over her breasts. She arched into his touches as she quietly moaned. He captured her lips again.

Helena reluctantly turned her face away from him, breathing heavily. "We need. . .to. . .talk. . ."

He ground against her. "Not now. . ."

She moaned. "No. . .really. . ."

Dick pulled away from her, and she sat up, fixing her shirt. He looked at her hotly, barely even able to control himself and to keep himself from touching her.

"We have to be more careful," she told him.

One of his hands ran up her leg, kissing neck. "We are."

"Oh really?" She said. "Really? What about at the Watchtower? I think he knows."

He pulled away from her, just a little bit, and he ran his hand through his hair. Dick knew enough to see that it might be a problem. Bruce was crazily overprotective where Helena was concerned.

"Yeah," he quietly agreed. "We do need to be more careful."

Their wrist computers went off, and they both quickly checked them. They were needed back at the Manor, and they were quickly gone.

* * *

Selina had her arms crossed, and her green eyes were dangerous looking. Helena quickly walked over to her, maybe to see what was wrong, and her mother pulled her into a tight hug. She was clearly upset about something. Helena and Dick were a little worried that it might have had to do with them, but there was no mention of that or anything.

There was an arrogant looking ten year old boy standing with Bruce. He had dark hair and swarthy skin, but it was his eyes that were the most troubling. They were the same dark blue of Helena's. . .and Bruce's. That might have explained why Selina was so upset. The boy was Bruce's son with a different woman.

Helena was looking between her father and the boy, and there was that look that she had that Dick was bothered by. Hurt. Helena had always looked up to her father so much, and she realized that he was not the fully infallible person that she had believed him to be. Then there was the fact that there was that other woman who was not her mother. Most people would like the idea that their parents would stay together forever.

Bruce was working to keep his shock hidden, and it looked like he had been really working to explain whatever strange situation he was in, trying to get Selina to understand. Knowing what their relationship had been like in the past, Dick had the feeling that it would take a long time before Selina would claw his eyes out.

The boy looked at Helena, and he scoffed. "The lesser child of a thief. I do not see how father tolerates you."

Selina narrowed her eyes dangerously. No one insults her daughter. Helena looked at the boy closely, and she looked both shocked and bothered when she saw the family resemblance.

"Wait. . .wait. . ." Her voice was shaking just a little bit, but it was obvious that she was really working to keep her voice steady. "Father?"

"Yes," the boy said. "The rightful heir. You would have noticed if you were more observant."

Helena slowly walked over to the boy, glaring at him. She was clearly looking down at him which the boy did not like at all. He would not look up at her, no matter how awkwardly he would have had to see her.

"Lesser?" Helena said, deadly calmly. "Lesser?"

She just walked away from him, shaking her head, and she wrapped an arm around her mother's shoulders. That was all she had to say on the matter. She was not going to say what she wanted to say. Not in front of her parents or to a ten year old.

"His mother brought him here," Bruce told him, shaking his head. "When Selina arrived."

"His mother?" Dick asked.

"Talia."


End file.
